Points of Interest
These are the various places around Panem that do not necessarily have their own subforum. You may use these places for roleplaying. Many things in this topic deviate from the book, so please read carefully. District One Amusement Park: This amusement park is a large place that’s half-indoors and half outdoors. It is on the border of District One so it does not disturb the local residents who don’t want to hear the screams of excited riders in the late hours of the night. It’s cleverly disguised so it’s not an eyesore, either. There are a variety of rides and attractions. This is only open to Districts 1-5, with District 1 receiving a discount price. Theatre: A large movie theatre shows the latest in District One entertainment and all of the Hunger Games highlights and features you could ever hope to see. Shopping Mall: A huge shopping mall with a variety of stores. The urban districts are welcomed here. Other residents can shop here, though it’s greatly frowned upon. Some stores don’t allow lower district residents, and sometimes some stores won’t allow people just based on their looks. Yes, it’s a very prejudice place. District Two Roller Rink: A fancy roller rink for Districts 1-3. Districts 4-6 are allowed only at certain hours. District 2 residents receive a discounted rate. History Museum: A museum going over the history of Panem from the Dark Days to the modern time. Of course, this has a very Capitolistic slant to it, so please don’t write it otherwise. There is also a large section devoted to District Two and its specialties, stone and architecture. Indoor Water Park: This is an awesome indoor water park. It has a wave pool, several slides, and other water park sorts of things. Districts 1-3 can enter at any time. Districts 4-6 are allowed only at certain hours. District 2 residents receive a discounted rate. Wax Museum: A wax museum featuring famous people around Panem. Notably, the president, various mayors, etc. There are also exhibits displaying scenes in Panem’s history. Again, a Capitol slant. District Three Mini Golf: This is an indoor miniature golf area. It shows District Three’s gift of technology without being overly flashy or “Capitolistic.” Districts 1-5 allowed. District 3 residents receive a discounted rate. Tech Museum: A museum to show off District Three’s contribution to the world of Panem. All districts allowed, but District 3 residents get in free. Arcade: A fancy arcade with lots of little games like pinball, skiiball and the like. Urban districts (D1-6, 8-9) allowed. Animal Shelter: This is where all of the stray and unwanted animals are kept for the urban districts. It’s a big place packed with a variety of dogs, cats, rabbits, and birds. Sadly, the euthanasia rate is high. Remember that animals cost not only money to adopt but also money to care for, so not everyone will be able to afford a pet. District Four Hunger Games Museum: This museum praises the Hunger Games and tells the history of Panem with a great emphasis on the Hunger Games. It’s a nice museum with fancy, up-to-date displays on everything Hunger Games. There is a strong pro-Career emphasis without being obvious (since technically being a Career and training for the Games is illegal). All district residents are welcomed and it has a low admission fee; sometimes kids have to go here for school. Giant Candy Store: There is a giant candy store not too far from the piers that features a huge variety of candy. Technically any district resident is welcome, but not all may be able to afford the candy here. Sometimes the store manager runs out the scruffy lower residents or anyone who looks like they will bring down the quality of the store with their appearance alone. Aquarium: This aquarium specializes in the district’s industry. Although there are plenty of fish to see, the vast majority are creatures that live right off of Panem’s immediate shores. There are numerous displays praising fishermen and the Capitol. Open to all districts, but Districts 7-12 are greatly frowned upon and sometimes kicked out just because. All District 4 residents get in for free. District Five Garden: District Five’s gardens is easily one of the most beautiful places in Panem. An assortment of flowers, shrubs and trees, the garden allows one to escape from the noise of the city and wander through the silence of nature. It is the premium highlight of District Five. Petting Zoo: A section of the park near the gardens that houses sheep, goats, small pigs, chickens, and an alpaca. Admission is free to all district residents. There is a small fee to feed the animals. Butterfly Pavilion: Near the garden, this greenhouse-like pavilion features walkways and paths through beautiful foliage and houses thousands of butterflies. Admission is free. Natural History Museum: This large museum shows the natural history of Panem according to the Capitol. You’ll find things like dinosaur skeletons, taxidermied animals, etc. Like all Panem museums, this has a very Capitolistic slant. District Six Theatre: Like the one in District One, but not nearly as fancy. All district residents are allowed here if the ticket taker / bouncer approves. Library: A big library of Capitol-approved books. Districts 1-6 may come here as they please without charge. Districts 7-12 are allowed only in certain rooms. Park: A large green expanse of space. Plenty of shade trees. District Seven Gohdan’s Pub: Not an official attraction by any means, this pub caters to District 7 residents who want to sit down, have a drink and relax. It’s more of a pub than a bar, so children are allowed until evening time. Woodcraft Museum: An outdoor display of trees and various woodcraft carvings. It’s not an official museum but a scattering of various bits of woodwork amongst the native trees. No admission required. Tree Garden: A garden featuring many of the beautiful trees of District 7. Unlike District 5’s garden, this one has very few flowers. District Eight Playground: A beat-up old metal playground on a stretch of yellowed grass. Features a slide, a see-saw, jungle gym, swing set, etc. This could probably do with a few repairs. Bowling Alley: This bowling alley isn’t anything spectacular, but it’s still pretty good for a mid-lower district. In fact, people of all districts like to come here. It’s well known for being a shady place with a lot of fights, and therefore many peacekeepers lurk around here to break up trouble before it gets out of hand. District Nine Ping Pong Clubhouse: An old building that has been turned into a place for people to gather and play ping pong recreationally. It’s nothing fancy and features a few tables, a small concession stand, and the bathroom. There are no district restrictions, but the District 9 residents get a little territorial over this place. District Ten Animal Shelter: An overpopulated animal shelter full of mutts, underfed cats, and the few odds and ends. This isn’t as nearly as nice as District 3’s shelter, and many of the less-ratty animals get shipped to District 3 whereas the scroungy mutts are here. The staff makes do with the little finances it has, but the euthanasia rates are high. Open to all district residents. District Eleven Butterfly Garden: Unofficial attraction. A patch of fruit trees and flowers that attracts an unusual number of butterflies. There are a few benches for sitting and relaxing, though loitering is not encouraged by the many peacekeepers. District Twelve Sorry guys. You have nothing.